With the development of computer technology, there are various types of computer operating systems for operating a computer, including Windows Operating System developed by Microsoft Corporation. According to the Windows Operating System, the user interface technology, for example, MetroUI style of Windows 8 Operating System from Microsoft Corporation, is proposed. A user interface established by adopting this user interface technology is a user interface provided not for an application but for information per se, with focus on the information per se. An Immersive design is adopted in the user interface, and a brand new user interface interactive experience is provided to the user with concise and fast response, minimal clicks, inherent information push and direct content interaction.
With the development of the user interface technology, there are various applications based on the user interface. However, in an instant messaging application, dialogs from different users have to be displayed by using different dialog windows in a client. Therefore, how to switch between the dialog windows by using the user interface technology so as to adapt to the requirement for the instant messaging application becomes an urgent problem to be solved.